


In the big city

by Scarletz_z



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Romance I guess, eventually mature, psychological (I hope)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletz_z/pseuds/Scarletz_z
Summary: Working as a detective in the big city would definitely guarantee some action. Junmyeon doesn't mind, as long as justice is served.How justifiable however, does this become, when emotions become involved?The big city never was a friendly place.In which Junmyeon is a detective whose values are about to be tested by a much too charming criminal.





	In the big city

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.....here we go

Junmyeon. Pov.

“The victim has been reported dead for approximately 24 hours, and once again, there wasn't a single piece of evidence left behind.”

“Authorities have asked that we hand this case over to the higher ups. However, they ask that we still continue the investigations, as these cases only seem to be increasing. I trust you will all be on full alert.”

“Any questions?” 

The room remained silent, and the man, who Junmyeon noticed was wearing a skewed tie, sighed.

“Well, if that's the case, then you're dismissed.”

The room erupted into clatters of both men and women officers pulling out of their desks to bow politely as the man walked by.

“What do you think?”

Junmyeon spared a glance to his side, lips pursed as he took in the troubled expression on his friends face.

“Isn't it worrisome? This is the first time in years this town has had crime rates this serious.” The other man continued, and Junmyeon nodded.

“Ya. They're peculiar cases too.” He agreed.

“Do you really think they're all by the same person?”

Junmyeon was about to say that it was a likely idea, as all the crimes had been committed with the same precision that was making solving them nearly impossible. However, he never got the chance as he was interrupted.

“Kyungsoo. Chief wants to see you.” Someone called as they approached them. Kyungsoo groaned, but Junmyeon didn't miss the small glint in his eyes. He chuckled.

“Have fun with the chief.” He joked, making sure his teasing tone shone through. Kyungsoo glared at him.

“Shut up.” He muttered.

“What does he want Jongdae?” He asked the man who had long since reached them.

“You probably.” Jongdae joked and Kyungsoo flushed.

“I don't even know why I bother.” He mumbled, walking away.

“So Junmyeon.” Jongdae continued once the other was out of sight. Junmyeon groaned, already knowing where this was going.

“Your apartment buddy..when are you going to introduce us?” 

Junmyeon huffed.

“I told you countless times Jongdae, Minseok isn't interested in getting into a relationship.” He answered, but much to his displeasure, Jongdae didn't seem to be listening.

“He's a writer right? What genre does he write? Ya, didn't I ask you to tell me the books he's written? I'm gonna guess he has a pen name cause I couldn't find him online.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“I'm not telling you his pen name. The last thing I need is you creeping on my friend. He's much too innocent for you.” He stated, earning a pout from the other. Honestly he was beginning to regret showing Jongdae that selfie he'd taken with his roommate, now Jongdae wouldn't stop bothering him about the said person.

“Oh come on.” Jongdae whined, watching the other man stalk away with his things. He tried to follow but much to Junmyeon’s relief, he was intercepted by another fellow officer. Junmyeon sighed. It wasn't like he had a thing against Jongdae, no they were actually really good friends, not to mention great colleagues, but Minseok to him, was like a kid, and he didn't need someone like Jongdae polluting his innocent little baozi.

Speaking of baozi...Junmyeon looked down at his watch, realizing that it was nearly 9:30pm. The meeting had taken longer than it had needed to and he wondered if Minseok had eaten yet. The thought alone that the other man was still huddled in front of his computer having not eaten was enough to make him speed up, and Junmyeon took larger steps, weaving past officers till he made it to the exit. He stopped however, eyes fixed on the double doors when they caught on what lay beyond the glass.

It was raining.

Junmyeon groaned. The one day he hadn't checked the weather before coming to work.

He looked around, trying to spot any of his colleagues who could be of assistance. A huff escaped his lips however, when he found no one that he was familiar enough with to ask for a spare umbrella… who even carried those around anyways?

With that thought in mind, he smoothed down his suit, heaving his suitcase over his head before making a run for it. 

Luckily for him, the bus stop wasn't too far from the station, so a couple minutes of splashing in newly formed puddles was all it took to be under shelter again.

He let out of relieved sigh, letting his arms fall to the side as he entered the small stop. It was then that he noticed the hunched figure sitting at the other side of the bench, a dark hood pulled over his head and hands burried in his pockets. Judging by the lack of movement and the fact that he was leaning against the stop, he was either asleep, or really good at staying still.

Junmyeon coughed, making his way to the furthest end of the bench. The other man remained still. Junmyeon decided not to dwell on it, and instead pulled out his phone, sending his roommate a quick text.

Junmyeon- Did you eat yet?

The reply was almost instantaneous.

Minseok- crap I totally lost track of time…

Of course he had, Junmyeon thought to himself.

Junmyeon- There's leftovers in the fridge

Minseok- Thanks. What would I do without you?

Junmyeon chuckled, halfway in the process of replying that the other would probably die without him, when an all too familiar sound caught his ears. He looked up to see the bus turning the corner, and immediately stood.

Junmyeon’s eyes once again fell on the man who still hadn't moved. Since only one bus stopped at this stop, he had to assume that he'd want to take this bus too. And since Junmyeon was such a nice person, he did the only thing that seemed right to him.

“Hey..” He whispered quietly, tapping the man gently on his shoulder. The man still didn't move and Junmyeon tried again, tapping more insistently the second time.

“Hey. The bus is here.”

Still nothing.

“Excuse me sir but your bu-” Junmyeon jumped as the man’s head suddenly snapped up. The said man turned, deep chocolate brown eyes staring up at him in surprise. 

“Y-your bus..” Junmyeon stuttered lamely. The man blinked twice, seemingly registering his situation, before letting his lips stretch into a small smile. Junmyeon froze at the display, marveling at the dimpled smile he was receiving.

“Oh. Thanks.”

He'd been worried at first because of how sketchy this person had initially looked, but upon having witnessed those soft brown eyes and that all too perfect smile, he couldn't help flushing a bit. 

“N-no problem.”

And with that, the bus pulled over. Junmyeon hurried in, bowing politely to the driver after paying his fare. The man followed as well, but Junmyeon didn't turn back, in fear of having to face those eyes again.

He took his seat, fiddling with his suitcase as the bus began to move.

The trip to the apartment wasn't long- thankfully- and Junmyeon quickly found himself bowing once again to the bus driver. As he walked out the bus, he decided to risk taking another glance at the stranger from the bus stop, immediately regretting the decision once he found those deep brown orbs already on him. He glanced away quickly. The man had taken his hood off, and without the piece of clothing covering half his face, damn did he look attractive. Junmyeon shook his head of the thought. He shouldn't be fawning over random strangers.

 

Minseok. Pov. 

The quiet click of the apartment door was enough to pull Minseok out of his thoughts. He watched, taking another sip of his steaming hot coffee, as his roommate walked in, drenched to the core.

“I told you it was going to rain.” He said calmly, eyes returning to the laptop on his lap.

“No. You didn't.” Junmyeon answered, and Minseok tilted his head slightly.

“hmm..I thought I did.”

Junmyeon shrugged.

“I should have checked myself.” He said and Minseok simply nodded.

“So how was work?” He added, addressing the soaked man. Junmyeon sighed, ridding himself of his jacket.

“The usual. Crime, crime and more crime.”

Minseok shook his head pitifully.

“Sounds scary. Don't know why you'd want to be a detective.” He mumbled, knowing full well that Junmyeon was just one of those people who valued justice to the point where he'd dedicate his life to it. Junmyeon simply chuckled.

“I'm going to take a shower, wouldn't want to catch a cold.” He said. Minseok hummed in response.

 

Minseok wasn't sure if Junmyeon took short showers, or if his mind was just too occupied to notice time go by, but his roommate seemed to finish his shower awfully quickly.

“Done already?” He asked as Junmyeon walked in already fully dressed. The other man nodded, plopping unto the couch beside him.

“So….how was your day?” Junmyeon asked after a few moments of silence. Minseok chuckled.

“You're amazing Jun. After years of being friends you're still able to hold awkward conversations.” He teased. Junmyeon glared at him.

“How bout you then? You start a conversation.” He pouted. Minseok closed his laptop, shimmying in his seat so he could turn around to fully face the other. Junmyeon rose a brow.

“How's Jongdae? Did he ask of me again?” Minseok asked and the other groaned.

“Yes he did in fact ask of you. Why do you care anyways? Aren't you the one who claims not to be interested in relationships?” Junmyeon answered and Minseok shrugged.

“I'm not interested. Just amused.” He said, leaning back on the armrest. Junmyeon frowned.

“Amused?”

Minseok nodded.

“He’s never even met me and yet he's so interested. He’s like every other crappy male lead in an old times love story.” He mumbled. Junmyeon scoffed.

“He's actually pretty cool. Just not enough to date my baby.” Junmyeon mumbled, earning a kick from the other man.

“Ya. I'm older, show some goddamn respect.” Minseok joked.

“Plus you're the one who only drinks coffee to seem more mature despite the fact that you actually hate the bitter taste. You're also the one who owns still watches and enjoys cartoons. Oh yeah, let's not forget how you're the only virgin here -”

“Ya!” Junmyeon exclaimed, chucking a pillow the other man's way. Minseok giggled.

“Those are the facts dude. You’re a shit ton more innocent than me so no more of that baby baozi crap.” He teased and Junmyeon tsked, standing up.

“I'm going to bed. Hope your die in your sleep.”

Minseok stuck his tongue out, his lips pulling into a smile. It was nice having a roommate like Junmyeon. Despite his constant pampering and motherliness, Minseok really didn't know how he'd have come so far without him.

 

Junmyeon. Pov. 

 

That night Junmyeon had a weird dream. It wasn't one he could remember quite clearly the next morning, and he wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

He'd woken up sweating, a silent scream having just barely been contained at the back of his throat. Not much stood clear from the dream…. as a matter of fact the only clear thing he could remember was hurt. A lot of it. Junmyeon wasn't quite sure in what form this hurt had come, but he sure as hell could still feel it.

In an attempt to forget the dream, he'd gotten ready earlier than necessary, even taking the time to do some cleaning up without waking Minseok up. It had been successful for the most part, and the essence of the dream had only returned once he'd been about to leave the house. Except this time it wasn't only hurt that he remembered. This time there were brown eyes. 

Deep brown ones.

 

Somehow it felt like a bad omen.


End file.
